


Back to Titanic

by EbonyPhotographs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapter size ranging, Has anyone done this yet?, I said it would happen and it's finally here, It's gonna be a big one, M/M, Slow Build, Starting a new AU look at me haha, Titanic - Freeform, Yes I'm doing one of those, oh boy, this is going to be interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/pseuds/EbonyPhotographs
Summary: Ignis' introduction to the ship of dreams must be the dullest nightmare he's ever had. Leaving Europe wasn't in the plans, but there's a new journey ahead and it is one he is forced to take.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 10





	Back to Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so bear with me here... 
> 
> I know I never update these things regularly but I'm still happy to start on a new piece with brand new beginnings. Thanks to some help and inspiration, this teenie tiny first chapter will break the ice (don't hate me for that pun) into a vast *gasp* SLOW BURN. I hope anyways. I've never put myself through that horror.   
> Expect multiships and *drum roll* some drama. And thank you as always for giving my writing a chance.

It started with one long stare.

There must have been a thousand voices all around him. Onlookers of men and women both young and old all speaking so loudly and all at once, hailing for their luggage as the navigators raced along the port. Gleeful laughter ensued in each direction. It hardly canceled the numbing noise of steam rising from four crying funnels high in the air up above. The engine of the colossal ship before him chugged into life with a roar. It was a rather rattling experience, especially being so close to it. Dozens of shoulders rubbed against each other at the mass nearest the ship’s port. It seemed even more people were lining to witness this historical moment by the second. The taps of their shoes clattered, mixing together to worsen the headache in his skull. This was by far too much noise.

Ignis found himself standing perfectly still there on the dock clad in his family crest. As the representative face of the Stupeo family image, his image was his crown. That was his title and duty, but also his disgust. The coat and vest clinging to his torso hugged against his frame as he lowered his top hat down over his arm for a clearer gaze upward at the massive hull. So this was the face of his future. A royal mail steamer. The sheer impeccable size of her looming over five stories tall was certainly quite the sight. Her thousands of windows, tons of steel and gigantic masts cast the image of an unsinkable dream over the sea water. She was an unfathomable fantasy designed of iron bolts and, retrospectively, an impressive thing awaiting her maiden voyage. Ignis couldn’t seem to find a clear end or beginning to the length of it. Still, despite the company’s brag of record breaking speed and luxury, he remained unimpressed by the creation.

_Titanic_ was the name of the liner they had come to see. The promise to start anew. An unwelcome journey the single child to the Scientia line loathed to take. Perhaps it was his nerves clouding better judgement but the idea of returning to the distant continent filled him with fear and rage to the degree that it grew difficult to contain. Like chains dragging him toward those over polished people and buildings without so much as a choice of his own in the matter. There wasn’t a single reason he could imagine going back. None he would pleasure in chasing. His opinion held no grounds, as there were plans in place that stated otherwise and, of course, he could not fight against them. The inheritance – and not to mention their overall reputation – depended upon it. Ignis himself was his family’s last card left to play. Therefore, the ship meant his destiny whether he liked it or not.

The loud sounds of approaching vehicle horns raised over the loud sounds and alerted Ignis to the arrival of his escorts. With a heavy sigh, he tore his hateful gaze from the passenger vessel and towards the nearby cars. They drove carefully into position along the edge of the station yard just shy the crowded dock. _What a hassle,_ he thought. The number of carts was immediately an obnoxious realization to him. It looked as though more than necessary had been sent. Ignis returned the hat to his head and fixed his hair as best he could before straightening the rest of his clothing free of wrinkles.

The first one to leave his seat was the chaperon to Ignis’ travel partner. The petite young gentleman evacuated the driver’s seat after cutting the engine fast (none very alleviating to the collection of deafening irritants), then stepped out to come round with a ready hand for opening his passenger door. Into the daylight came Sir Ravus Nox Fleuret who paced quickly over where Ignis awaited him. Fast as he came, sir Ravus manifested a strong smile the moment they made eye contact.

“A grand view,” he stated.

Ravus was a prestigious individual to the public eye. He had decorated himself in fine, handsome garments for the glory of this occasion. Ignis avoided sending his eyes along his apparel straight away. He didn’t want to be caught making ‘admirable’ observations of him. Mr. Nox Fleuret was just another figure drenched in the adopted riches passed down to him through birth by prior generations. Being a familiar face made this ordeal more awkward than it had to be. Predetermined arrangements were always ugly like that.

According to the golden link watch Ignis summoned, Ravus was expectedly on time, and practically by the second. “Indeed,” he forced a response to the claim.

“Your lenses.” Mr. Nox Fleuret extended a single gloved palm cradling a pair of glimmering spectacles. “I should like to remind you to keep them on hand at all times.”

_Typical._ Ignis nodded and took them from Ravus. His gesture of understanding was half the effort of actually speaking any kind of imitated gratitude. It might as well have been invisible but not any less acknowledged. For a moment Ravus seemed to stand taller in the presence of the ‘unsinkable’. More observant than usual as well. The respected fellow leant a little closer. It was enough to make Ignis feel in the worst way possible as if the people around him suddenly didn’t exist.

“You appear disappointed, Scientia.”

“Hmph. Remarkable of you to notice,” Ignis risked the slightest snap. “She appears round the same size as our last cruise, wouldn’t you think?”

“How blasé of you. A dashing quality of yours yet nonetheless merciless.”

The statement left a layer of hidden frustration in its wake. Such tension had become common as of late. Ignis knew by experience exactly who would win an extended argument should they even dare to tempt one. Though others would pardon it as a simple conversation without paying any more mind than that, Ignis refused to bother himself with it. Not now. Not so soon again.

At last, the remainder of the cars honked before wading through the people back towards the roads from where they came. The mob of heads scattered to allow the vehicles through. Just as the many servants have begun unloading luggage and personals to prepare accompanying them on their expedition, Ravus placed a hand over Ignis’ shoulder to direct him. All was going according to schedule. Not an inch out of place.

“Don’t be difficult now,” Ravus said. “Before long, you’ll have a ticket in your hands too. I’m sure you will change your mind once you do.” His tone sounded so matter-of-factly. It tickled Ignis in a way. He somehow managed to hide a sarcastic giggle. It must have been Ravus’ pride that kept him from seeing it, no doubt.

“Then to the states it is.”

“Our lives are about to change for the better, Ignis. There is no grander way in this day and age. Our contract will commence smoothly from there. I will guarantee it as pain-free as either of us could possibly imagine. Happiness is but a boat ride away and upon the most invincible floating palace in the world at that! Our future is at hand. You should cherish it.”

Ravus continued to run his mouth on and on about more than Ignis cared to hear. Ceaselessly ranting of regards to the _Titanic_ and her trustworthiness no doubt, or perhaps the specifics of their family merging. So on and so forth. Neither topic struck him pleasantly. As Ignis glanced over his shoulder, he felt even less convinced of Ravus’ reassurance. Not an utterance of anything exciting. Ignis gained clearer focus after adjusting his lenses onto the bridge of his nose. Now, if only that could undo his obligation to listening.

Mr. Scientia found himself wondering about the oversea continent and the steamer that would take them there. Could Ravus be right? Was a partnership between their families really the answer to everything? _Titanic_ was nothing more than an oversized cruise line, shaped to galvanize her spectators with thrill. An expensive and ridiculously heavy man-made thing. She may have shattered limits, but all her voyage clearly promised was the guarantee Ignis would be absent from his home country once again. Being dragged back was humiliating no matter the style. Ravus couldn’t disguise that and yet they all pretended. The decision was beyond his control.

Though the vessel stained itself into Ignis’ eyes, he still felt just as much joy and pride in her as when he arrived. None. Even after all Ravus’ venerations, he couldn’t adopt a contagious frame of mind. He glanced over his pocket watch one more time. America was the last place he wanted to go even in a desperate circumstance such as this. Much less with sir Nox Fleuret of all people. What was known and what was shown were two different things, as Ignis’ parents used to say.

“So, it is decided,” Ignis said. True unhappiness was written in his tone but he had been fairly sure no one would hear it. “To the future…”

**Author's Note:**

> ( o v o)/


End file.
